


Perfect

by EnterLameUsernameHere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dysphoria, FTM, Trans!Harry, Transgender, cis!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterLameUsernameHere/pseuds/EnterLameUsernameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I just don't know if I can do this anymore."</p><p>"Do what, love?"</p><p>It took a minute for him to respond "I'm tired of not being who I'm supposed to be. I'm tired of not being able to take my shirt off when we all go swimming and having to wear that damn binder every day. I'm tried of having to consciously lower my voice every time I talk so that no one suspects anything..I'm just tired, and I don't want to be anymore." the younger boy sobbed</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Harry is doubting his entire existence and Louis comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on AO3..I've done stuff on wattpad before but nothing on here.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is pretty short but I just wanted to make a cute little story about Louis comforting Harry.

"I'm back!" Louis shouted, closing the door behind him. He wasn't even sure Harry was home because all the lights were off, but he didn't think he would go out without letting him know. He took off his shoes and grabbed a beer from the fridge, and thats when he heard the faint sobbing coming from the other room. It was muffled a bit, as if the person was trying to be quiet, but it was still loud enough for Louis to hear. He set his drink down and walked down the hall, "Harry?" he called out for the boy, but there was no response. He knocked lightly on the door before entering, knowing that some days Harry didn't want Louis to see him without clothes on, and wanted a warning before being walked in on. "Love, whats wrong?" he asked when he saw that the younger boy was curled up in a ball under the covers, crying his eyes out.

 

"N-nothing..m'fine." He choked out.

 

Louis laid next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "You're not fine. Tell me whats bothering you, it doesn't help to bottle it all up inside."

 

"I-I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

 

"Do what, love?"

 

It took a minute for him to respond "I'm tired of not being who I'm supposed to be. I'm tired of not being able to take my shirt off when we all go swimming, and I'm tired of having to wear that damn binder every day. I'm tried of having to consciously lower my voice every time I talk so that no one suspects anything..I'm just tired, and I don't want to be anymore." the younger boy sobbed, pulling himself closer to Louis. Harry didn't get like this often, but when he did it was usually pretty bad. "Why are you even with me? You could be with someone normal, god, why can't I just be normal?"

 

"Babe, first of all I love you so much. You know that I love you, right?" Louis kissed the curly haired boys forehead, "second of all, _'normal'_ is vastly overrated. You are perfect just the way you are."

 

Harry pushed the older boy away and sat up. "How could you say that!? I'm not perfect. Have you seen me? Have you seen my body? Its all wrong." tears were still streaming down his face, and it was hard for him to talk properly while crying so much, but how could Louis possibly say something like that? He was about as far from perfect as you could possibly get.

 

"Its not wrong," Louis moved closer to him again "and it is perfect. Its your body, it may not be exactly how you wish it was but its _your_ body, and that makes it perfect, you are perfect. You're hilarious and sweet and caring and beautiful, and _perfect_."

 

Harry let Louis hold him again, he felt to safe in the older boys arms. He may not have agreed with what Louis was saying about him, but it made him feel a little better to know that Louis thought those things about him.


End file.
